


Fly Me to the Moon

by NocturnalHare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalHare/pseuds/NocturnalHare
Summary: Just a bit of CherryBerry fluff for some friends of mine. Please enjoy <3Song; Fly Me to the Moon(In Other Words) - Frank Sinatra





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to listen as you read, here is a link to the song; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0lnlyHegLw

     Blue walked into the living room carrying a basket of freshly cleaned laundry, humming along to a song playing softly from the phone in his back pocket. Setting the basket to the side he slipped his phone from his pocket, the music much clearer as he set it on the coffee table. The song soon faded out as it ended, something new fading in to take its place, Blue swinging his hips as it began.

     “Well hello there. What’re ya up to sweetheart?”

     Blue looked up towards the source of the voice, grinning as he was greeted by Red’s face. “Oh not much! Just laundry and such.” Blue muses in reply, his own usual grin widening as he walked towards Red.   
“And such? What’s the such entail?” Red asked as Blue made his way over.

     “Would you like to join me to find out?” Blue said rather than answering Red’s question. He held his hand out, palm up, small stars shimmering in his eye lights.  


_-Let me see what spring is like_

_On a, Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

 

     Red considered for a moment, but quickly took Blue’s hand in his with a light squeeze. “Eh why not. What’s there t’lose?”

     With a laugh Blue pulled Red forwards as he stepped backwards towards the center of the living room where not much would be in their way. “There’s nothing to lose of course!” Blue replied as he put his other hand on Red’s hip, turning them both to the mento of the song with a slight swing. “Just a bit of fun for us both!”

     Stretching up a little onto his toes, Blue pressed a quick skeletal kiss to Red’s mouth, giggling as he pulls his face away and leads Red to copy swinging hips and turns.

 

_In other words, baby kiss me_

 

     As the song continued and picked up it’s pace as well as a few more instruments, Blue pulled Red along with him into matching spins and twirls. Blue was certainly enjoying himself, sparkles in his eye lights and a bright grin to match spread across his skull joined with a light blue flush to his cheeks as he looked up at Red.

     Red was also enjoying the moment, a fond look on his face as he watched and went along with Blue. Though he had a similar red blush across his face, it was much more noticeable with Blue, well, being Blue and looking at Red with equal adoration.

     Soon, Blue is singing along with the music, and Red can’t help but feel like it was completely directed towards him rather than Blue just enjoying the song.

_“You are all I long for,”_

_“All I worship and adore.”_

_“In other words, please be true.”_

_“In other words, I love you.”_

 

     Blue leans forwards and up back towards Red as he sings, a playful glint to his eye lights before he quickly pulls away once more to take his hand away from Red’s hip. With his hand holding Red’s, they were arms length away from each other. This separation doesn’t last long however, as Blue pulls Red back towards him and somehow manage to dip the larger for a sudden moment.

     Then Blue is back to leading Red by the hip around the room with a bright grin. Red is also bright, but mostly along his cheeks and nasal ridge thanks to the considerably noticeable flush on them thanks to Blue’s quick feat of movement. To put it lightly, Red was considerably wooed as Blue merely continued with the song and dance.

 

_“Fill my heart with song! Let me sing forever more!”_

_“You are all I long for,”_

_“All I worship, and adore.”_

_“In other words, please be true!~”_

_“In other words, oh in other words,”_

 

     Blue pulled Red towards him, chest to chest as he sang and stood up on his tiptoes. “I,” Blue sang, as drawn out as the music he sang along to, looking straight into Red’s own eye lights with glee. 

     “Love,” he continued, pausing after along with the song as he pressed a kiss to Red’s mouth, much more satisfying than the quick one from earlier before. Much more satisfying indeed.

     “You.” Blue finished as he pulled away, eye lights soft and sparkling. They took each other in for a moment as the song died out, the next merely melting into the background not to be bothered with. Then Blue was laughing and coming down from the tips of his toes, a loving gaze still held on Red as he squeezed their hands.

     “Y’sure are somethin’, ain’t ya Blue?” Red muttered as he pressed a short kiss to the top of Blue’s forehead with a grin.

     “Well of course I am silly! I am the magnificent Blue afterall!~” He replied as Red gave him his quick kiss.

     “Yep, that ya are.”

     “And now you can join me with folding _our_ clothes! You did say you would join me for laundry and such, right?” Blue had a bright, but a just as mischievous grin trained up on Red.

     Red merely chuckled and held Blue closer for a moment. “You’re a tricky one too doll.” Blue laughed and pulled Red over with him back to the couch where the basket of laundry still sat off to the side. Red followed with ease.


End file.
